Tainted Royals
by xnaley23
Summary: What if America had a royal family? A Monarchy?...Prince Nathan Scott, son of King Dan and Queen Deborah Scott. A rich, powerful eligible bachelor used to the finer things in life. What happens when he meets Haley James, a commoner. From a "lower" class family…when their worlds collide. A friendship turned romance…but will love be enough?
1. Against the current

**Tainted Royals**

 **Plot:** Prince Nathan Scott, son of King Dan and Queen Deborah Scott. A rich, powerful eligible bachelor used to the finer things in life. What happens when he meets Haley James, a commoner. From a "lower" class family…when their worlds collide. A friendship turned romance…but will love be enough?

* * *

Grandfordshire Palace. Home to the Royal family for centuries. Today, the Scott Royal family graced the halls with their presence. King Daniel Scott along with his wife Queen Deborah Scott and their two sons Nathaniel Scott and Lucas Scott. Second and first in line to the throne respectively.

The palace had architecture like no other in the world. The reigning monarch some three centuries earlier had shipped in an architect from an overseas district.

Queen Deborah knew his ideas, although perhaps common where he came from, would be sufficiently exotic in her kingdom to inspire awe in the populous. And so instead of the peaks in the roof, she had gold-domed towers instead. She had an open porch at the front held up with most ostentatiously detailed pillars, painted in brilliant white. Inside there were no doors on the ground floor, only arches.

The flagstone floor had been shipped in also and was made with a stone of soft blue hues that had never before been seen in the district. After completion it's designer had been executed to ensure he could never make a replica.

Nathaniel Weston Scott, known as "Nathan" or "Nate", but only his close friends ever called him that. To the rest of the world though he was His Royal Highness, Prince Nathaniel Scott. Standing tall at 6 ft. 3. Nathan's eyes were electric blue, but not in the recurrent way the phrase 'electric' was used.

He was an artist, and true artists knew the colours and the many different layers there were to them. To every shade there were ten more shades abaft it, and Nathan's eyes were the perfect kind of electric blue for him. Striking yet soft. Not the electric shock that paralysed you or crawled under your muscles, but the kind that made your blood dance.

He had black hair and a body sculpted by God himself. He could easily get any girl to fawn over him. His body was drool-worthy. He had a chiselled chest and the skin on it was glowing healthily. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his six-packs popped, instantly giving off the impression that he came out of a Calvin Klein shoot.

"Nathan, son", called his father. King Daniel "Dan" Scott.

Nathan turned around and stopped, waiting.

"What?", he sighed.

He hated his father with every bone in his body. He had never had that normal father-son relationship with his dad. Primarily because his father always favoured his older brother Lucas. Dan, only cared about his status in society, the amount of wealth he had and the power. He was never a family man, nor was he a good husband or father.

Dan was a proud man. He was strict, disciplined and of high principal. He was short tempered and did some wrong in his life but he wasn't a bad man…supposedly. He had just been washed with the bad experience and born more short-tempered than most. He wore his pride like a parapet.

His judicious intellect, precise eye and impetuous anger led to a profoundly tarnished reputation amongst his distant relatives. He smelt like cigarettes and alcohol; the way broken people do. They find dipping themselves into alcohol to be the only way to forget about their mistakes, and to stay away from cleaning up their mess. Nathan thought he would be different, at least he didn't sound like them. But he is one of them and he wished he wasn't. He wished he was more like the father he used to be. But things changed, and so has he.

"Tomorrow is the Annual Charity's Banquet", explained Dan.

"Yes, I am aware"

"Tomorrow all charities from across the country will come, each will be given funding from our family to help them in the endeavours. Many esteemed guests will be in your presence. Be on your best behaviour", he frowned.

Nathan rolled his eyes and kissed his teeth dismissively at his father's words.

"Aren't you gonna feed any of this best behaviour bullshit to Lucas?"

"Lucas didn't get himself high and wasted at last year's charity event, now did he"

"Dad"

"He didn't make global headlines, tarnishing this families image. An image which I have spent years trying to perfect. To make you look like you're the least bit worthy of this kingdom and all its greatness. For this God damn family's sake, pull yourself together and make yourself presentable, you don't represent yourself. You represent all of us. You understand me, boy?", his tone had increased and he had fire in his eyes.

"Don't you mean to say, you. Not this family dad. Just you. You just want to paint this picture perfect image that we're this happy go lucky family, who have no problems or any other shit like that. Don't say this family when all you really mean is your God damn self, you hear me. You never cared about any of us, you only care about yourself", he yelled.

Dan grabbed Nathan by his neck, tightly wrapping his arms around him.

"You listen to me, I made you. Because of me, you have all of this. The money, the power, the status, fame. Oh and don't forget the girls. You are just simply a product of the great Daniel Louis Scott. I'm not gonna say it again, I'm not gonna repeat myself. I'm gonna say it once, be on your best behaviour tomorrow", he yelled as he let go of him and walked away.

Nathan clenched his fists and angrily punched the wall next to him repeatedly. He was filled with anger and frustration. Suddenly a hand grabbed his fist and held onto it tightly, lowering it. Nathan turned around to see his oh-so-great brother standing before him. Lucas Alexander Scott.

"Great, now what the hell could you possibly want?", Nathan snarled.

"It's gonna leave a mark. On your hands. You need them to be impeccable, don't you? For tomorrow's banquet."

"Luke, do you want me to direct my fist into your God damn mouth repeatedly until your tongue falls out?"

"Calm down. I know we have our differences. But seriously, this banquet is a big deal to our father. The great King, remember. He really has to outdo himself this year, especially after your mishaps last year. Let's not forget about that"

"Oh yes, let's not. Daddies little angel, pshh, yeah right. More like daddy's bitch."

"I'll see you", he sighed as he walked off.

"Your Royal Highness", called a voice.

Nathan turned around, to see who it was.

"Jared", Nathan smiled.

Jared was Nathan's longtime bodyguard and friend. He had been working with Nathan for 8 years now and was probably the only one who he could really trust. Nathan didn't have a lot of friends, merely just acquaintance's. Everyone just wanted Prince Nathan, for what he was, not for who he was. Trust issues…

"Sir, always a pleasure to be in your presence. Although I noticed you look a bit off from your usual happy self"

"Jared, you always know how to make me smile. I'm alright. Just the usual"

"Aah. The usual. Sorry for that. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nah, I'll get over it"

"How about a game of snooker. I know you love that"

Nathan smiled as he put his hand on Jared's shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you for the offer, but I must decline. I have wardrobe fittings in a few moments for tomorrow's big event."

"Not to worry. Very well then your royal highness"

"You go enjoy yourself, take some time off for a couple of hours. I'll be fine", he smiled as he walked off.

As Nathan left, he mindlessly wandered the grand palace halls observing and scanning the fine intricate detail that was every wall, every painting and pillar. What a waste, he thought to himself. All the money, all the power, the fame, the status. None of that meant anything to him. He had always had a void in his life, an emptiness, and he could never quite figure out what is was.

"Your royal highness! Prince Nathaniel", cried a voice.

Nathan took a deep breath and sighed. God Damn. Couldn't he be left alone, just for a second without everyone constantly needing him?

"What? What is it, Clay?", he seemed disgruntled.

"Your wardrobe fitting has been moved"

"Moved were? he raised an eyebrow

"To her Majesty's room, sir"

"For God's sake, what does that pathetic excuse of a so called Queen want now?"

"I am not obliged to answer that"

"Shut up", he moaned.

"My apologies your highness"

"Just call me Nathan okay? Now let's go", he choked.

Prince Nathaniel Weston Scott. His royal highness. The title, the name, the power, it all got a bit too much for him. Yes, it is awfully sad when your problems are having so much power, money and status when people have far less than you. He thought to himself. But these are my problems. My life. He sighed as he walked into his mother's room.

She had already laid out all of the clothes on her bed. The tailor stood there ready to make any needed adjustments.

"So, Nathan. Which one will it be then?", his mother asked.

"Whatever you want. Because we all know whatever I pick, you're gonna somehow change it and make me wear what you want regardless mother dearest", he moaned in a sarcastic yet annoyed tone.

"Nonsense. Come now, you have such a wonderful collection of suit's you can try on. Pick something, will you"

"That one", he pointed to a poignant dark grey Marc Jacobs suit, with a white striped shirt and a navy silk Gucci tie.

"Fine choice", she smiled as she motioned the tailor to pass it to her son.

"Now try it on and Jeffery will make any required adjustments", she explained.

Nathan shrugged as he took the suit from Jeffery and placed it on the chair next to him. He quickly ripped off his shirt revealing his beautiful crafted abs.

"Nathan! Not in here. There's a changing room to your right, honestly. Sometimes you don't use that brain of yours", she scolded.

Nathan shook his head as he angrily stormed off into the changing room. He quickly wore the suit and walked outside to a room now full of his mother, father, brother and a few of the Palace workers.

"Seriously? This isn't a fashion show!", he yelled.

"You fix up well", smiled his father.

Nathan shook his head and walked straight back into the changing room. He got undressed, and just wore his underwear and walked back out to his parent's dismay. Lucas just laughed, knowing this is how he was. Just another classic Nathan stunt. His father quickly reprimanded him, but it was no use. He had already walked out of the room half naked, as gasps were heard across the room as he left.

"That boy is gonna get us in serious trouble one day", angrily frowned Dan.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree", whispered his mother.

* * *

 **-With Haley , Her and her family sat in front of the TV in their humble abode, as they watched the news—**

The house stood on a slight rise just on the edge of the village. It stood on its own and looked over a broad spread of West Country farmland. Not a remarkable house by any means - it was about thirty years old, squattest, squarish, made of brick, and had four windows set in the front of a size and proportion which more or less exactly failed to please.

"Latest news has it Prince Nathan was out partying yet again with another Victoria Secret model", said the news reporter.

"Change this garbage. No one wants to see who the Prince hooked up with. Honestly, what a pathetic excuse for a prince", sighed Haley's father, Jimmy.

"He's kinda cute", chuckled Haley's little sister Viv.

Haley laughed as she nudged her sister as their father changed the channel.

"Aren't you meeting him tomorrow anyway Haley?", asked her mother.

"Yeah probably. The charity banquet is at the palace. But I'm sure he doesn't talk to people like me.", she said.

"His parent's will probably force him to talk to everyone there, to make themselves look good. They always do", added her mother.

"Whatever, I'm not going to meet the royal family anyway. I'm going to get funding for my charity", she smiled.

"That's my girl", said her father.

-At the charity banquet—

Haley took an Uber to the Palace. When she arrived she stood outside, feeling intimidated almost. The palace was an old country mansion that had been extended over the centuries. It had four sides around a central quadrangle and over five hundred rooms. It took a small army of servants to upkeep such a large abode and indeed most of the rooms were ever used. The monarch dwelled in their own corners on one floor and rarely stepped foot in the rest of the outside. But the palace was a status symbol, it set them above the "peasants" and that is what they were to Haley, separate, apart, superior, untouchable.

Haley made her way to the grand hall. As she got inside, she was met with dozens of security and police. After being searched and questioned as though she committed some crime she was free to go and set up her charity table. "Wings of Hope", was the name she had given to her charity. It was a charity set up by her after her best friend Brooke Davis was diagnosed over a year ago. She was proud of how far she had come with it. Haley scanned the room to spot any "Royal", but to her disappointment, she was met with only the "commoners".

To her surprise, the royal family made their grand entrance, in their usual extravagant manner. With the security level, up to about a billion they walked in and everyone bowed to them, showing them great importance. Haley just stood there, not seeing what the fuss was all about. They were just people too. Just with more money, fame, power and status than she would probably ever have…

As they walked in, someone caught her eye. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks. He must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course, the blush that accompanied it was a dead giveaway. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, or at least that's how he made it seem. It made the girls fall for him all the more.

He wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers. His mother had, of course, changed his outfit yet again. However, he got better the more she looked. His rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal.

And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. This close, she could see the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

He was an Adonis among the other men who each pales in comparison. One look and both women and men swooned at the sight of him no matter their sexual preferences and one word passed from his lips had even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever knew was naturally possible. Adonis.

Haley gaped openly as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two blazing blue eyes. His dark brows were actually graceful but currently furrowed in a frown.

All of it was framed by thick, warm dark chocolate curls. His muscled back was peaking through his suit. She couldn't see his chest. Part of her wished she could. The other very small part said she should get a hold of herself. She let out a shaky sigh.

Pull yourself together Haley. She was a woman of course. She had needs. She snapped herself out of it.

Nathan looked around the room pretending to act like he was the least bit interested. More fake smiles with fake people, in this carefully controlled environment where everything he said and did was being noted and observed. He just wanted to leave, it's not that he didn't care about all the charities here today. It's just that he hated being subjected to events in which his parents would decree.

Nathan walked off from his family with his team of highly trained bodyguards following closely behind. As he met different people of the different charities the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of a massive banner, reading "Wings of hope". He drew his attention to the table and seemed impressed. He made his way to the table. Haley stood with her back towards him, not knowing he was behind her. He gently tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around she was met with shock.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Was Prince Nathaniel really standing before her? She held her breath as she froze. Not knowing what to say, or how to say it. But he was just a normal guy, with more power than anyone she knew.

"So, what is this charity all about?", he spoke so eloquently.

"Wings of hope is a charity founded by me. Haley James. I found this charity after my best friend was diagnosed with Breast cancer last year. The name comes from the fact that Brooke loves fairies, butterflies, birds. Anything that can fly. Flying is so freeing, so beautiful. Just to be able to fly away from anything, to put ourselves first." She stopped, and smiled and picked up a leaflet and pointed towards it.

And hope. Hope is a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light years of distance, the brightness fills our inner selves. Hope makes us smile on the inside as well as on the outside. Hope is not just an emotion, it is a promise that smiling and laughter are just around the corner. When the fighter has been laid on the canvas by a well-placed right to the jaw, hope is there saying, "Get up. Take a nine count if you must, but be ready to stand, and have the ref dust off your gloves. You're going to win this match." Hope is drawn to the person who sees beyond the present defeat, beyond the moment of being cast down, beyond the loss of the job, and beyond the negative words of hopeless voices. There is that voice from the "bright star" telling us to look beyond the darkness - to the bright light of hope."

"That's beautiful. Your friend must be very proud of you. This is an incredible charity.", he was almost lost for words.

"Thank you", she smiled

"Give me your contact details. I'll have the palace contact you immediately, so you can get the appropriate funding you need for this charity of yours". He smiled.

"Seriously! OMG! Thank you so much"

On the top was flawless skin and eyes that shone brightly - making Haley want to get to know the person within. She watched him move, there was something of the urban warrior in him combined with a gentleness that made her heart reach out. He wrote down her details like he'd been doing it all his life, every movement competent and flowing. She bit her lip, how could she start a conversation when she didn't know him?

Then in that instant he turned and caught her eye; before she could turn away with shyness a genuine grin spread across his face, turning it from handsome into the divine. In that moment she felt her body flush warm. This was a person she wanted to know more than she'd ever felt before. This was a guy she could love forever.

"Not a problem. And don't seem so surprised, you did well. Be proud of that. Own it.", he nodded.

She wanted him to say more, she needed him to say more. But other than this charity, what else could she possibly ask him.

"So another Victoria secret model huh? Must get pretty boring", she stopped. What the hell had she just said?

He laughed as he scratched his head.

"It's all just fun until someone get's caught", he remarked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that", she gulped.

"No, it's okay. I get it, you're probably wondering why I'm such a playboy or whatever. Not that it's any of your business"

"No, God no."- she was cut off.

"It's okay, I just have fun. Get away from this shit hole you know. It's nice to get away", he looked lost.

"And by getting away you mean, getting wasted, and drinking your troubles away? And this is a shit hole?" she smirked as she looked around.

"I know I know. I should be grateful for all of this. I didn't earn any of it, I was just born into it. Whatever, and like I said it's nice to get away. To fly", he winked.

She laughed and nodded.

"Wings of hope", she smirked.

"Nice", he smiled

"So you wanna take a walk with me?"

Haley froze. Was this really happening? Was Prince Nathaniel asking to go on a walk with her?


	2. Young and relentless

**Young and Relentless**

 **A/N:** I didn't expect to update so soon, but given all the reviews I felt like it was time ha-ha. Thank you so much for all your love and support for this new story! Enjoy this update. :)

* * *

"Walk with you?", she replied

"Yes, that's what I said"

"Oh"

"You don't have to; I mean the reason you came here was to get funding for your charity right? I gave you that. Now, what else could you be possibly here for? This show?"

"Well, if you insist", she smiled as he lead the way. With his security team closely following behind.

They walked into the gardens surrounding the grand palace. There was a gate of the finest metal it was as big as a cow and ivy cascaded over the fence, growing tendrils in every direction. The stone path was punctuated with weeds after every stone. The dishevelled, un-manicured lawn was more moss than grass and was overshadowed by huge weeping willow flowing down onto the dank and squishy ground. Clusters of defiant daffodils reared their golden heads amidst the gloom and there were smatters of fuchsia alongside the scarlet and saffron-hued primroses.

The lake-side air was pungent with the fragrance of jasmine. This was no natural basin filled with melt water, but the luxury addition to a formal garden by a king with both copious leisure time and money.

"This is incredible", said Haley as she was mesmerised by the beauty.

"When my great-grandfather; King Edward died he bequeathed it to the Red Cross charity to run for their benefit. For a small fee tourists and locals alike could escape the traffic and the frenetic movement of people", Nathan sighed.

"And then what happened?", asked Haley inquisitively.

"Well, when my father became King, he stopped all of that. Privatised it and stopped anyone from entering."

Haley stepped closer to the edge and crouched down. From six feet up the surface was an opaque green, but from just two it was clear enough to see the plants and life below the surface. She had expected the highly coloured Japanese Koi Carp and she wasn't disappointed, if anything she was impressed.

"That's really unfortunate, this place is magnificent"

They were huge and numerous, each about as long as her arm. She gazed across the wind-ruffed surface to the lily pads in bloom, their white or magenta petals catching the breeze. She inhaled slowly. Peace. Her little piece of heaven in this palace. It was worth the trip.

"Well, that's my father for you. Long live the king", he sighed as he sat down on the bench.

Haley didn't join him. Instead, she just stood there looking at him.

"Are you okay?", he looked up at her.

"You seem sad", she said.

"Sad sounds so childish, like something flimsy, something one should be able to cast off with a happy reflection or the smile of a friend. But "sad" is nothing of the sort. It sits inside like the germ seed of depression, just waiting for the right conditions to grow, to send out roots to choke the hope out of your heart. It is the trough in which we struggle to return to the peak, always afraid that this time the rungs will be too slippery, too far apart or simply not there at all.", he frowned as he let out a long sigh.

She studied his face. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was the prince, second in line to the throne, with a net worth of something billion, yet he seemed so lost. So distant from it all.

"Quite an elaborate answer for such a simple question I know. Sorry to depress you", he shrugged.

"No, it's okay. I don't really know you that well. This is all so weird, I'm talking to the prince, in his palace. So far from what I imagined today to actually be like", she giggled.

Nathan laughed as he patted the empty space next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him. She took a deep breath and did so. His security team holding their breaths, as she got closer to the prince. Nathan turned his head.

"Guys, chill its okay. She's not gonna hurt me", he yelled.

"You're not gonna hurt me are you?", he turned to Haley.

She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't dare. And besides even if I did, I probably wouldn't make it out here on time without one of these guys nailing me to the ground", she giggled.

Nathan laughed and smiled at her sense of humour.

"Well there you go", he said to his security team.

"Are they with you all the time?"

"Yep, pretty much. What I fun life I lead", he sighed.

"You don't like it?"

"What's not to like? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful everyday for what my life is. But the power, the money, the fame the status. It all get's a bit too much. My world is so different to yours. I can't go out without people following me, taking my pictures. Printing untrue headlines about me. It get's a little too much."

He didn't really know why he was telling her all this. He had just met her. He barely just knew her name. But for some reason it just felt right, like he could talk to her.

"Why don't you wear a disguise or something? Go undercover?", she smiled.

"Hmm, that's not a half-bad idea you know. Where are you thinking?"

"What?" she was taken by surprise.

"What do _you_ do? Like you know, the _normal people_ stuff?"

" _Normal people_? Right", she laughed.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just meant like, I don't know what it's like to have a _normal_ , ordinary non-royal life?"

"Ha-ha, it's okay I understand. How about the movies? Watch a film and then eat at McDonalds? Can't get more normal than that"

"Are you asking me out on a date?", he smirked.

She froze and started shaking. What the hell was happening? Didn't he just ask her out? Or did she ask him? God, how do you even have a normal conversation with a prince anyway? She was left dumbfounded.

"I was kidding. You don't have to take me anywhere"

"No, no. It's fine. I really don't mind showing you how us _ordinary folk_ live", she laughed.

"Which theatre?", he smiled.

"I don't know; Whichever one you want."

Nathan laughed. He felt genuine happiness at her friendly humour. Haley had had that shy look young women often wear, but it was never morose. Always behind those slightly pursed lips were a smile just waiting to be tempted out.

Nathan never wanted to guess where she was from in case he got it wrong; he liked her. When she would look his way and he generally pretended not to notice, too much interest and she he thought he would scare her off.

But when she did return her glances she didn't have to try to smile, it just came naturally. In those moments she would blush ever so slightly and he'd imagine her being _his_ girl. But some people are worth the wait and she was of them. He didn't even know if he was allowed to date a "commoner". He also didn't know if he trusted her or not, if she was worth it, he had always had a history of trust issues.

"So you never really told me about why you were sad", she seemed like she genuinely cared.

"I was born into this monarchy, this royal family. And the teaching began right after birth. I had the most stimulating toys money could ever buy and an expensively priced nanny to keep me amused. I loved her, I remember her still, but when the job ended she left and I never saw her again. School began, a little pressed uniform and a kindly teacher. We learned through songs and recited our alphabet. There were after-school clubs, extracurricular. Then home to eat dinner while Mom and Dad made their public appearances and fulfilled their royal duties." He paused.

"Each day blended into the next and the only thing my parents ever asked me was about my grades, not my feelings, not who I was. Then when the pressure intensified and I found I couldn't get the grades they demanded, the punishments began. A mark less than an A in any subject meant "privileges" revoked. My brother Lucas always got the upper-hand, always the loved one. They preferred him over me. Next in line to the throne, I was just left behind."

"Hardly forming any relationships with anyone along the way. Maybe just a few one night stands, drinking, smoking getting high and wasted. Partying it up, always. Getting by every day, whilst being the Prince." He sighed.

"It's weird, I thought it was so much different. Beneath all the prince status and title, you're just a lost soul looking for his place in the world. I look at you, and your life and I see this fame, power, money. Happy smiling faces so much attention and love from the public. I didn't realise there was so much more than that", she explained.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling for so long. The corners of my lips fight to fall down and then reveal my true self. But I can't let that happen, not after realizing that this is what everybody wanted - a kid who would always be happy and playful, not someone who carried the weight of his luxurious world and didn't even know how to smile for real. I still haven't figured out how to act playful, but have been carrying out the 'happy prince' role pretty well so far. So I keep practicing to fake a smile, all the while hoping that nobody could tell a forgery from the genuine smile".

"Wow…I don't even know what to say? I'm really sorry. I mean you're still a human being too. You just have more power than the rest of us. But you're still just a kid. No one really thinks of it like that. They think, Prince, money, girls, power. What a life. I want that life. But to bare that responsibility each day, it's not fair."

Behind Haley sounded a loud clap. The clap resonated sarcasm and all that was wrong with his family.

"Wow, you deserve a medal for that speech", sarcastically snarled Dan.

Nathan turned around to see his father standing there. He sighed and shook his head in anger.

"God, what do you want now?", he yelled.

"What do I want? Didn't you hear me clearly yesterday?", his tone increased.

"What? You said don't do anything stupid, I didn't. Your reputation is still safe dad. Calm down"

"I tell you to be on your best behaviour and you disappear entirely? The president, the first lady. The Duke's and Duchess's, The Royal Family of Brunei, The Royal family of Spain were all asking for Prince Nathaniel Scott. My son. But he was nowhere to be seen. Not even at his own damn party. When he should have been meeting and greeting guests, my son. My own damn blood was here, slumming it with a lower class scum. Making me look bad, making me look like that my family is broken and I don't have it all together."

"Wow I didn't realise I was in such a high demand in such a short time frame. And it's funny isn't it father, when you try so hard to make this family all picture perfect, when really this family is as broken as all your extended family ties. And we don't have it all together. We never will, not for as long as you continue your reign", he mocked

Nathan laughed in mockery at his father's bitter and spiteful words. Nathan never argued with his fists but his words packed a powerful punch. Carefully spoken, without drama, his words had an air of finality to them and no matter how hard he railed against them, nothing would change his mind.

Nathan ran his hand through his close-cropped hair three times in quick succession and fixed his father with a stare that could have frozen the Pacific. He snarled more than spoke.

"Once I get my shit together, I'm outta here. I'm gonna be independent, get my own place, decorate it better than this shit hole you provide. You're not a Dad, you're a failure, a loser. You don't even make twenty bucks an hour! You live off of all these people's taxes"

His father dropped his gaze to the floor and hooked his thumbs into his pocket. These long years since King Edward had died had been the toughest. Shouting at his son never worked and he didn't have the chops for it anymore. But he kept on pushing his buttons.

"Son, I will support you no matter what you decide, but nobody is independent, that's just the biggest myth out there."

"No, Dad, it's not. I make more than you already. I'm done with your bullshit. You can't stop me".

"Son, I'm not stopping you, but I love you, and like I said, no-one is independent."

Nathan took a step towards his Dad, a vein almost popping in his temple and his fists tightly clenched. The old man stayed right where he was.

"Everyone depends on someone, Nathan. Someone's gotta pour that concrete for your condo, someone empties the trash, someone grows your food. Hell, even if you go live in a mountain hut you still depend on the wildlife. I know your angry son, but you're not the that is having a tough time. We all are."

Nathan took another step forwards, now almost nose to nose. Dan shook his head in disgust. He then made eye contact with Haley, making her feel uneasy.

"And what is this? You ditch this party to be with some girl?"

"Shut your mouth. Don't utter another word about her. Say all you want about me, but don't you dare utter anything against her."

Haley felt so proud, so happy almost that he was defending her. She didn't even know him that well, but already he was standing up for her.

"God damn it, Nathan. Get back in the palace immediately and fulfil your duties to this family. For once, for once just make me look good.", he said as he grabbed Nathan and dragged him.

Haley sat there, not knowing where to go. Nathan fought off his father and ran back to Haley, he took out a card from his pocket and smiled.

"Call me", he said.

"Make sure you see to it; she gets home safely. Arrange transport for her and tell Morris to drop her off home", he instructed to his security team, just as he left.

"Nathan, wait", she called.

He turned around, Dan stood there furious. Haley stood up, grabbed a pen out of her pocket and took his hand. His security team held their breath. She carefully jotted down her number on his hand. Nathan smiled as his angry father dragged him away.

Haley was left blushing. She took a deep breath and couldn't believe this was really happening. The Prince. His royal highness. Damn.

"You got a little too close there", snarled one of the members of his security team.

"Oh leave her", said another.

Haley stood there as they bickered away. She was left mesmerised at the events which had unfolded before her.

* * *

 ** _-The next day. Nathan drops by at Haley's house. Ready to take her to their date—_**

"Is there a reason why there is a brand new 2016 Rolls Royce parked outside our house, with two black Range Rover's parked closely behind?", inquisitively asked Haley's father.

"You didn't tell him?", said her sister Viv.

"Tell me what?", he yelled.

"Oh, Jimmy calm down. Haley what is Vivian talking about?", asked her mother.

Haley stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. Her parent's weren't exactly the biggest fan's of the royal family, or the playboy prince for that matter. Viv kept on nudging Haley, hoping she would budge.

"Haley Bob Scott, tell me this instance!", yelled her father.

Her palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through her system was shutting down her ability to think logically. She wanted to run or beat the living daylights out of herself, either would do.

"It's Nathan", she whispered nervously.

"Who?", asked her father.

"Prince Nathaniel Weston Scott, of the Scott Royal family. He's got a crush on Haley. And Haley like's him too. They're going on a date", exasperated Viv.

"What?", said both her parents in unison.

"Haley, is this true?", Jimmy cautiously asked.

"Yes", she whispered.

"Haley, you know what this kid is like. He's just like any other hormonal boy, who wants to sleep with you and then have nothing to do with you ever again. You see the things printed about him in the papers. He's with a different girl every night, partying, smoking, drinking, getting high and wasted. The only thing that separate's him from any other boy his age is his status. His title. Haley, you should know better", Jimmy choked.

"Dad", she sighed.

"Haley. He is a bad person"

"No, he's not. He's just misunderstood, the papers the magazine. You know as well as I do, they only print that stuff to make money. Always lying and saying things which are untrue. Give him a chance daddy"

"Daddy. Nice.", Jimmy shook his head.

"Look. I want your blessings. Besides, he's just a friend. It's nothing more. He's waiting outside."

"Can't do the doorbell like a normal person can he?", said Jimmy.

As soon as Jimmy said that, the doorbell sounded. Haley's face lit up.

"Well, I spoke too soon", he sighed.

Jimmy, Haley, Lydia and Vivian walked towards the door and her father opened it. Before them stood a tall man dressed in a black suit, expensive sunglasses and a James Bond type look.

"Good afternoon James's family. Prince Nathaniel is waiting for Ms. James to grace him with her presence.", said Jared. Nathan's bodyguard.

"Couldn't he come himself?", snarled her father.

"His royal highness is under strict protocol. He is not allowed to leave the vehicle sir. Please, Ms. James", he asked.

"Protocol for what?", Jimmy yelled.

"That is information I am not obliged to divulge sir."

Her father shook his head in anger.

"Out of all the guy's in the universe Haley, you choose this one? This one?", he snapped.

"Jimmy, calm down. Haley, go have fun. Enjoy yourself beautiful girl", smiled her mother.

"Lydia!", yelled Jimmy

"Haley, go, go", motioned her mother as she placed her hand on her daughters back and escorted her out the door.

Haley turned around and smiled at her family before entering the car. There sat Nathan. He was like the Sun. He had people orbiting around him; some were so close it burned them, some were so far they were the coldest they could be because they wanted to be closer.

The lucky ones were in the perfect distance to feel his warmness and live with him peacefully. In one way or another all the people that met him felt attracted to him. He was the brightest person you could ever meet.

And Haley? Well, in his little System, Haley was Pluto: a strange, little cold planet that no one wanted around the Sun, but who oddly was spinning around him in circles, in the opposite direction as everyone else. However would the Sun notice Pluto if everyone else just said to that little planet that it would never be big enough or close enough to form part of his System?

"So where are we going?", Nathan asked.

"What? You're asking me?", she looked confused.

"Yeah, remember, you said you'd show me how _normal_ people live", he laughed.

"Oh right, _normal_ people. Is that what we're called now?", she joked.

"Well my father calls you people peasants…so?", he said jokingly.

"Normal people it is", she smiled.

"Well how about we go to the movies, watch something. And then go to McDonalds or something?", she said.

"Damon, to the movies", he said as his driver pulled out of her driveway.

"So, I never got to really thank you yesterday", she said.

"Thank me for what?"

"For helping fund my charity"

"Oh, yes. Of course. No trouble at all. So you set it up because of your best friend?"

"Yeah"

"Is she okay now?"

"She's getting treatment, but then her treatment had to stop because her dad lost his job. So I set up this charity to help raise money. We raised over $10,000."

"Wow, that's incredible. I'm so sorry to hear that. Cancer is such an awful disgusting disease. How is she now?"

"She's getting better. She was cancer free for about a year, but then it came back. So she's getting treatment again", Haley's voice broke as tears began to form in her eyes.

Nathan noticed the shaking of her voice. The sadness in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If there's anything I can do from my part, please. Please just tell me.", he said as he looked her in the eyes. She quickly wiped her tears and smiled nodding her head.

* * *

 ** _-They arrived at the movies. As the car pulled up outside the movie theatre, Nathan turned to Haley…-_**

"It's gonna be crazy out here", he jested.

"What do you mean?"

"Look"

He pointed out the car window.

Paparazzi had swarmed around their car, flashing away like moths attracted to light. They were yelling and screaming, saying all sorts. Haley held her breath, she gulped growing anxious.

"I'm here. It's okay", Nathan reassured.

His bodyguards opened the front door as the noise of the paparazzi grew louder. The flashes of light became more noticeable and blinding. The security team pushed everyone out of the way forming a small path between the car and the theatre doors. Nathan was used to this; it was part of his everyday life. He had become so accustomed to it, he didn't think anything of it.

Haley, however was a wreck. She was scared of getting her picture taken, what if they caught her at a bad angle? What if she got pushed and tripped in front of everyone? What if she threw up? Her nerves were frayed to the quick. In her building anxiety she constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of her mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead.

"I can't do this", she broke as she looked at Nathan nervously.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. I'm here. Just me and you okay? Just look at me and I'll lead the way. You don't have to worry about anyone else okay?", he reassured.

"If you don't wanna do this, you don't have to. We can do something else"

"No, it's okay", she whimpered.

Nathan grabbed a hold of her hand firmly as he nodded to his security team. He made his way out of the car. The paparazzi did their best to get every shot possible in every known angle. Nathan tightly wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and looked her in the eyes. Ignoring the rest of the world. His world. He looked at her.

"Just you and me okay?", he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, trying to fight her nerves as the paparazzi threw random and inappropriate questions around.

"New whore new day, huh Prince Nathaniel. His royal greatness. Or should I say his royal whore-ness", they mocked.

Nathan ignored it all as he walked his way between his security guards and into the theatre. Haley looked at him. There was something solemn swimming in his eyes. Their stunning, deep blue held a truth that his face could not hide. The despairing chill that they conveyed made her feel heartbroken. She looked away; She couldn't bear it. What was usually strength, now showed weakness.

What used to be joy now showed grief. Then a tear rolled down his cheek. She didn't see it, but could feel him breaking beside her. She thought of what had happened, what the paparazzi had said. What they always say. What his father must have thought about him going out with her.

Perhaps our eyes need to be washed by our tears once in a while so that we can see with a clearer view again, so putting her hand on his arm, she gave a small, hopefully encouraging smile. He smiled back, and in that moment, she knew everything was going to be alright.

"You okay?", she asked

"Yeah. I hate them you know. Words hurt" he sighed.

* * *

 ** _-With Dan and Deb and Lucas in the palace—_**

"Have you seen this?", Deb choked as she showed Dan her phone with a picture of Nathan and Haley.

"Of course I have seen it. What the hell is wrong with him? Why on earth is he so desperate to tarnish this families image? Going out with a commoner? The lower class? You know what that makes us look like?", Dan yelled.

"He just want's something different.", added Lucas

"Different? Different? Date a God-damn heir dammit. A lady, a duchess, a princess. But no, my boy is slumming with a lowest of low, vermin"

"Who are her family anyway?", asked Deb.

"Stella. Stella!", yelled Deb.

Stella approached them. Stella was Deb's security. She had been her close ally for multiple years.

"Yes, your majesty", she said as she curtsied.

"Get Tom to do a background check on Haley James for me will you? From lineage, to inheritance, from past to present. Find out everything you possibly can", requested Deb.

"Of course your majesty", she nodded as she left.

"She could be the next princess you know", laughed Lucas.

"Not if I have something to do with it", added Dan as he angrily grunted.


	3. Pick your poison

**Pick your poison**

* * *

"So what do you want to watch?", asked Haley

"Finding Dory", he smiled as he pointed to the poster.

Haley looked at him amused. He was such a child at heart. She shook her head and started laughing.

"What?", he said defensively

"Finding Dory?", she asked

"Yes! I loved finding Nemo as a kid. I remember being flown to the Pixar studios, and watching the actors record their voices for the film. We got to see how they were animated and how it all comes to life. The premier of that movie was great too. A lot of pleasant memories associated with the 'Finding' franchise", he smiled

"Wow, that's a. That's pretty incredible, that you got opportunities like that".

She took a step back realising just how different their worlds were. He was caviar and she was a knock off salmon, he was Gucci and she was Walmart, he was gold and she was dust, he was royalty and she was a commoner. She just stood there, staring at him.

"What happened? You've gone awfully quiet", he asked worriedly.

"Our worlds are so different. It's just weird to me I guess"

"You don't want my world, trust me. Take away the world that deals in money and give me one that deals in love. We need assurance, not insurance. We need to save people, not money. We need to take interest in the well-being of our fellow man, not interest on money loaned. The only real "account" is our creator and he keeps no record of wrongs, only pours out love and asks that we do the same." He expressed.

"I never saw Finding Nemo.", she confessed much to his surprise.

"How come?"

"Well, we could never really afford to go to the movies. We just about had enough money to put food on the table and clothes on our backs. My dad lost his job when we were kids, he was struck off. So both of my parents worked 6 jobs between them, it was pretty hard. As we got older I started to work to provide for my family too. Movies weren't even a thing for us.", she sighed.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to hear that. I had no idea, God. That makes me seem so selfish and arrogant. We can watch something else?"

"No it's totally fine, we can watch Finding Dory. You're paying right?", she winked

Nathan laughed as he took out his credit cards.

"Bank of dad right?", he joked.

"Yes, of course.", she laughed.

Nathan and Haley brought the tickets for the movie. They got popcorn, and snacks and sat inside. As the movie played on, Nathan slowly put his arm around Haley's shoulder. She moved closer to him. Nothing had ever felt so right.

She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp. Lust and desire. However, before she could ponder about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened my mouth with a low moan.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Nathan's mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end.

Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth summer layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become firmer, he savoured her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

She moved back, breaking the kiss.

"Nathan", she whimpered.

"Shhhh", he whispered.

He hushed her, before moving her finger, and pressing his hand against her cheek, giving her more support to push me towards him, and connect their lips again. His lips were firm against hers, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, slow.

They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. She exhaled through her nose, not wanting to let go. Her entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, dark chocolate hair, lightly pulling him into her, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

This is not what she'd thought would happen when he asked 'for a word' but she certainly did not object. A kiss is one of the most sensual happenings, aside from sex and, of course, She loved it. His lips were warm and tasted of mint; he had obviously been chewing gum earlier.

His hands were wrapped around her waist and her hands locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his and gathered some much-needed oxygen. His smirk told her everything and she smiled back, sinking into his hold.

She giggled shyly, and turned her head away from him as she almost felt embarrassed. But it was a good kind of embarrassment. She kissed a prince. She couldn't believe it. She wanted more. She wanted to carry on kissing him forever, forgetting about the outside world. She leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Both said nothing, just were there with each other. In the moment, and nothing had felt more perfect.

Were they ever strangers? Haley thought to herself. She was not sure they were. That day she first saw him there was something even then, though she didn't know what. She wondered if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon.

It was light for their eyes only, something to carry them through this life. It was the dawn of the person she was today; the person she was destined to be. She would give up anything in the world for him, she would do anything to keep him safe.

As Nathan and Haley sat there enjoying the movie, in walked his bodyguard, looking scared and worried. He managed to get Nathan's attention. Both, Nathan and Haley looked up.

"Your highness. Please, we need to talk immediately. It's urgent", he whispered.

Haley and Nathan grew concerned. Nathan got up.

"Wait here, I'll be right back", he said to Haley as he walked off with his bodyguard.

"What? This better be important Ted. What was so important that you had to drag me out of the movies?", he frowned.

Ted took a deep breath before he broke the news.

"It's your father, King Daniel", he was hesitant

"What about my father? Spill it out ted!", he demanded.

"He's been shot, sir. He's in a critical condition, in the hospital. The whole palace is on lockdown. You have to come with me immediately"

"What?", he was left shocked.

"Your Royal highness, you must come immediately", he yelled.

His brain had shut down. He was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. His eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver the fatal blow. Yet what he saw, no-one else could see. Trapped in his own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor made by his own brain to play on his deepest fears. He took a deep breath, to let this awful reality seep in.

"I'm coming, wait here"

Nathan ran back to the theatre, to find Haley sitting there worried out of her mind.

"Nathan, what is it? What happened?", she looked scared.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I have to leave. My father's been shot. I have to go immediately", he sighed. He quickly kissed her on the forehead and left.

Haley sat there dumbfounded, not knowing whether to leave or stay. She didn't know if she could face the paparazzi on her own. She didn't know how on earth she would get home when she had no money on her. She sat in the theatre, until the very end. As she left, outside she saw Jared standing there. Nathan's bodyguard. He smiled as he approached her, much to her confusion.

"Jared? What on earth are you doing here?", she asked

"You didn't think the prince would just leave you here, alone did you? To make your own way home, to face the paparazzi by yourself?", he smiled.

Haley smiled her biggest smile, as happiness flushed over her face. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with Nathan. More than she had ever expected. He was a true gentleman, a class act. The way he was in crisis yet he still cared about her. Worried about her even though he was going through hell. That too, with his most trusted bodyguard, his long-time companion, Jared.

"Right this way, Ms. James", he instructed as he lead the way.

Outside stood the usual swarm of paparazzi, but there were far less paparazzi then when they entered. Obviously, she wasn't a big enough kind of deal compared to the Prince. Jared guarded her carefully as he lead the way to a waiting Bentley. First a Rolls Royce, now a Bentley? All in the space of just a few hours. What a life, she thought to herself.

"Don't break his heart. He really seems to care about you", said Jared.

"I won't. I can't", she added.

"He said to make sure you get home safely and to make sure I see you walk through your front door safely. He said he will call you whatever chance he gets, and that he's incredibly sorry"

"He's really amazing, isn't he? God, I feel so bad for him. His father shot? What a disgusting and cruel world we live in", she frowned.

"The news is a shock to us all Ms. James", he sighed.

"Please. Call me Haley", she smiled.

"Haley it is"

"Do they know who did it?"

"No. They don't"

"How did this happen anyway?"

"He was at a public meet and greet. Someone in the crowd shot him, and then disappeared within the blink of an eye."

* * *

 **-With Nathan, and his family back at the palace, in a safe room, where they are all placed on lockdown—**

"What is this? What's happening?", yelled Nathan as he looked around in anger.

"If I were to place my bets on this catastrophe, I would say we were under attack", said Prince Keith.

Prince Keith was Dan's older brother. He was originally supposed to be king, but that title was stripped from him when he divorced Princess Leona and married "The Help", Karen Roe. Subsequently, the Kingship was given to his younger brother Daniel. Dan and him never got along, ever since Dan became King. Keith resented the way in which he ran this monarchy and everything in it. All for the sake of love he gave up the chance to become king.

"Where is father?", worriedly asked Lucas.

Nathan stood there in shock.

"You don't know?", he looked confused

"No! Where the hell is father?", he yelled again.

"He was shot, Luke. Someone shot him", sighed Nathan.

Lucas held his hand over his mouth in shock and horror.

"Who? Who did this?", cried Deb.

"His assailant, is yet to be determined", frowned Tom, the head of security.

"We've initiated emergency protocol; the FBI has been notified", he added.

"Where's the king now?", asked Keith.

"In surgery", answered Tom.

"But he's going to be okay? He'll live", cried Lucas.

"It's too soon to tell, he's lost a lot of blood", sighed Tom.

"Aah! I want to see him dammit", yelled Lucas.

"Nobody leaves the palace until we are absolutely certain the palace is completely safe.

Deb walked over towards Nathan, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Nathan. Look at me",

"What is it, mother?"

"Your brother is in no state of mind, to be asked to fulfil any duties right now. His mental state is not fit enough"

"What is your point?"

"Everything is different now. You need to be prepared"

"Prepared for what?"

"You are now the Prince Regent, the acting King until your father get's better"

Nathan stood there in shock. King? Was he acting king? What the hell was this? His mind was spinning in a billion different directions.

"Lucas, would have normally taken this role but he is medically unfit to rule", she sighed.

"Mom?", he frowned.

"Do you understand me?"

Once again fear found him. It spoke to him in its cackling voice. It told his legs to go weak, his stomach to lurch and his heart to ache.

"But I'm scared", his voice was shaking.

"There is nothing to fear but fear itself", she assured but still he could not silence its voice.

Oh how bewildered he looked, so doubtful and quizzical. So reluctant to facing the real facts although he knew one day he would face no choice, for he was trying so hard to stop the vicious, secular things his mind was already turning them into. He was only beginning to know him and already he was overwhelmed by all he knew.

"He tried to open up to me, " he said

So frantic of the deceitfulness of the forthcoming actuality. And each time he parted his lips to speak. He was anxious.

"I would tremble and shiver, then look at him with pleading eyes. Hoping just hoping not to hear the words that without doubt spill salt into these open wounds of mine".

"Nathan", cried his mother.

"It's all my fault", screamed Lucas as he was shaking.

"It's not anybody's fault", added Nathan.

"I should have been with him. He asked me to join him, I should have been there", he screamed as he held his head shaking frantically back and forth.

"I think it is. And it starts with your father's inability to do his job", snarled Keith.

"N, it doesn't!", yelled Lucas.

"Your father could die", jested Keith.

"Don't say that! The only person to blame is the person who did it", added Nathan.

"It's important we remain calm", choked Tom.

"Remain calm? My father has been shot and we are stuck in this cage like wild animals" yelled Lucas.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree", laughed Deb.

"Well put", added Keith.

"I told him many times to give up the title of King and let me reign the monarchy in a better fashion and manner than he already was", Keith sighed.

"I bet you did", choked Nathan

"But he disagreed with you didn't he?", angrily revoked Lucas.

"He was going to change the line of succession today wasn't he. So your offspring don't become king due to their inability to rule, or common sense for that matter. And today he's been attacked", questioned Nathan.

"Be careful boy", yelled Keith.

"Not boy! Prince Regent! Acting king", he yelled back.

"What's wrong with you anyway?", questioned Lucas

"Why are you so shifty and pale?", added Nathan

"If we stay down here much longer, you'll look the same way acting King", snarled Keith.

"No drugs or alcohol down here for you. Good luck going cold turkey" yelled Keith

"Oh, don't change the subject! You hated him and you wanted to become King", yelled Lucas.

"He was disappointed in both of you. It angered him, revolted him. It must have blood pissed you off. Perhaps it must have driven you both to do something terrible", jeered Keith.

"You shut up!", screamed Nathan.

"Oh for God's sake, stop turning on each other. Remove everything that has no relevance to the story. I have no doubt you will vet everyone's alibis and whereabouts Thomas. And in the meantime we should stick to the facts and stop all the emotional accusations the hard truth is, what's done is done.", interfered Deb.

"And what is it with you and this new flavour of the month", she bitterly remarked.

"Excuse me?", Nathan replied angrily.

"You know what I'm talking about. That commoner you're sleeping with. Seriously Nathan, you could do so much better", she sighed looking at her phone.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now? Father is dying and you're talking to me about the girl I'm with. And I'm not sleeping with her", he yelled.

"Well, it's a damn shame then. Then what is this? A fling?"

"Are we actually having this conversation right now?"

"If you come near me you'll see my sneer. I saw what you did, I saw it. No detail misses my eye, ever, and you knew I would beat you in the end. You could have turned over a new leaf at any time, yet you did not. The sight of you and her makes me sick from the ends of my hair to the nails on my toes. I don't come to hate easily, but I know evil when I see it. The way she's using you boy. I know. It breaks me to give up on you more than you will ever know. Yet to save what is good, I need no permission from any man and I never did." She jested.

"In this life you make me stable, then you pull every little thing from beneath my feet and are indifferent to the fact that I can no longer stand - until you fear being alone. Only too late do you ever realize the power of your words. You strike out like a tank at a child's building blocks, never realizing the imbalance that exists; then you are shocked at the outcome, the devastation. The first time you did that I was shaken to the core, now I just know to tense up when it comes, mitigate and deflect before I discover the cause and effect a solution. To have great love brings great responsibility, one I have willingly taken on for you. In a way it is your shock that saves you, that saves us, for at least that tells me you were blind to your own emotions let alone having the capacity to understand mine.", he yelled.

* * *

 ** _-At Haley's house—_**

"Reports have confirmed King Daniel Louis Scott has been shot and is now in a critical condition. Grandfordshire Palace officials ask the public to respect the royal family's privacy during this difficult time. The assailant is unknown; the police are still gathering information to identify a suspect. They ask the public and any witnesses of the attack to come forward with any information…", said the news reporter on TV.

Haley's family stood there in shock watching the news unfold before them. Haley let out a long sigh, slumping back on the couch.

"Darling, I'm so sorry", frowned her mother.

"What happened anyway?", added her father.

"We were at the movies and his security detail showed up demanding he leave right away. He left with him and only came back to tell me his father had been shot and he had to go, and that he was sorry", she had tears forming in her eyes.

"So he just left you there? Alone?", snarled her father.

"Don't you get it dad? His father, the king was shot. You think he would sit there and play couples with me? He left, but even in his crisis, even in his hell. He thought of me. When I walked out of the movies, his most trusted, loyal bodyguard Jared was standing there, waiting for me. Jared told me that Nathan would call me and that he was so sorry. He told me that Nathan told him to drop me off home safely. His security dropped me off home in their Bentley. Jared watched me walk in the house to make sure I was completely safe and out of any danger. He cares about me daddy", he sighed.

"I really am shocked. I guess I thought of him all wrong. Maybe he is a good guy after all", her father jested.

"Haley, sweetheart. Do you really want to do this?", asked her mother.

"Do what?", she replied

"Be a part of his world?"

"Mom, I want him.", she smiled.

"Haley, I just don't want to see you getting hurt.", she frowned

"Mom, I can take care of myself. He's a good guy, why can't you all just get that?"

"It's not him we're worried about darling. It's his world. With him comes his power, his status, his money, his fame. All of it. Haley your life is nothing of the sort. He goes outside and everyone knows who he is, he has a billion camera's flashing in his face. People chasing him. He has a security team, and bodyguards. His parents are the king and queen dammit. Haley, we are nothing but a spec in his world", her mother said worriedly.

"He cares about me. None of the power or status means anything to him. I see beyond all of that, I see him for who he is, not for what he is. When we're together, it's like magic. He makes me feel safe and comfortable, like nothing could ever go wrong. His world, maybe a part of what he is, but not who he is. He maybe Prince Nathaniel Weston Scott to the world, but to me. To me he's just Nathan.", her eyes lit up.

"Honey, this isn't a modern day fairy-tale. This is real life, there are no happily ever after's. This is not a Disney movie for crying out loud.", added her father.

"I don't expect you to get it. I know what I want. I want him, that should be enough. Why can't you understand that?", she cried.

"His father was shot, tomorrow it could be him. It's not safe for you darling", said her mother.

"Love is not going to protect you from a bullet, Haley", yelled her father.

"Mom. I love him. That should be enough. That is enough, you don't have to get it. But for my sakes just let me be happy for once in my life. Let me do this for me okay?", tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

* * *

 ** _-The next day, the lockdown is over and everyone was free to do as they pleased. The first thing Nathan did was make his way over to Haley's house—_**

Nathan stood there nervously as he rang the doorbell, hoping to be graced with Haley's presence. His security team directly behind him, he waited. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of his right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest he tapped his foot furiously and all the while stared into the grimy window. This fitfully sunny morning would either see the dawn of his new life or snap his dreams in two.

Haley's father opened the door, much to his dismay he saw Prince Nathan standing before him. He sighed.

"Prince Nathan, your royal highness", he said rigidly.

"Mr. James, I'm incredibly sorry to show up unannounced. I just really need to meet with your daughter, granted with your permission of course", his voice was shaking.

"Prince Nathan, look—", he was cut off.

"Nathan!", yelled Haley from behind her father, much to her surprise.

She budged passed her father.

"It's so good to see you", he smiled.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in his stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made him feel warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.

"I'm so glad you're okay", she whimpered.

The hug was a simple enough gesture - affection, perhaps the fragile beginnings of love. The arms that held him were soft, yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. But within seconds he pulled away, his mind swam not with the heady excitement of a new relationship but with thoughts of their future creeping his mind, he sighed.

"Can we talk?", he looked desperate.

She looked up at him, with her heart racing. Not knowing what he was going to say. She hesitatingly nodded.

"Yes, of course. Come inside", she motioned as he stepped foot inside her house for the first time.


	4. Living on a prayer

**Living on a prayer**

* * *

Nathan looked around. The house was indeed Elizabethan, with wooden panels along the corridors, ornate chandeliers, and oil paintings of old bearded men in tunics and ruffs. The stairs led down into a tall galleried room with a rug spread out over flagstones and a fireplace big enough to park a car in.

The house had seen better days. Years ago that blue paint was a smooth unbroken layer and the window frames were a brilliant white on top of the new wood. Twenty cycles of the seasons with no thought to maintenance had reduced it to the kind of place that realtors hate to list.

It was a very old house you could have already told from its design. The door in the centre, a square window (divided into quarters) on each side of the door. Haley opened the door slowly for fear of breaking it. It creaked. She stepped onto the damp wooden floorboards and, amazingly, it held her weight.

She ran her hand across the old table, which still had intricate carvings on it. The paint was already peeling, but the memories it contained didn't fall off so easily. She precariously took a step. Her footprints were the only ones in the dust and bunnies gathered for more than a year.

"This way", she motioned as she held Nathan's hand guiding him towards their backyard.

"We can sit on the bench", she smiled.

Haley's parent's watched on, not knowing where this could lead too. They watched their daughter lead the Prince of America to their petite back garden. They stepped foot into her backyard. Nathan stood there and looked around. Haley looked up at him.

"I know", she sighed.

"You know what?", he looked confused.

"It's nothing, like your backyard", she whispered.

"Oh, come on. That's not fair", he jested as they sat on a bench.

"How's your father?", she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he's still pretty serious. Two GSW's to the chest and one to the shoulder. It's awful", he sighed.

"GSW's?",

"Oh, sorry. That stands for gun shot wound's."

"Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet, but when we were on lockdown, it felt like to me and Luke it was our uncle Keith. He was always jealous of my father."

"Prince Keith? Really?"

"Yeah but then again he's not got the heart to do something like that, he's not that kind of guy. We all just turned on each other, being enclosed in such close quarters for so long. Don't really know who actually would do such a thing", he whimpered.

"He's gonna be okay, Nathan. You have to believe that.", she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know; I know he will be. I have no shadow of a doubt that the doctors won't save his life. But that's not why I'm here. I'm not here to discuss my father", he was stern.

Haley sat there confused. Intuition... the act of reading another person "like a book," although you would never think it be that simple. People make it sound like you can just look at someone and know exactly what they are thinking at all times but that can't be the case, can it?

I've heard that the eyes are a window to the soul but they aren't just a hole in a wall. I suppose nobody can really know, maybe that is a good thing or maybe it's a curse. One thing is for sure - humans are complicated and amazing creatures, so don't even try to look through the window until you can walk through the door. She thought to herself.

"What do you mean?", she looked him deep in eyes.

"See, my brother Lucas was next in line to the throne. Normally the way it follow's is, after the king's passing his first born male offspring is granted kingship. However, in order for one to comply with the succession rules, there are still barriers one must supersede. The individual in running must be fit and healthy, he must be mentally stable and impartial. He must follow the state rules and regulations, implementing no bias.", he frowned.

"I'm really not following?" she looked confused.

"Lucas would be naturally next in line to the throne, since he's older than me and also the first born son. However, given Lucas's close relationship with my father, he has been affected quite tragically by my father's shooting. More than me. He's been declared unfit to rule due to his recent diagnosis of Bipolar disorder, depression and some may even go as far to say border schizophrenia."

"Oh dear God", she whimpered in shock.

"Given my father's condition, he is of course not in any state to be king due to recent events. His successor also is not in any condition to rule"

"Nathan, what are you saying?"

"I have been appointed the acting King, Haley. I'm the next King of this great country", he took a deep breath.

For perhaps a split second her grief was suspended, the surprise protecting her until it shattered like glass. I guess you could call it shock, it was the same thing for the first fraction of a second -an inability to compute.

"What does this mean, Nathan?", her eyes were filling with tears.

"Now, I'm not following?", he looked concerned.

"For us? What does this mean for us? I'm pretty sure as hell king's don't have girlfriends, Nathan", she shook her head.

"Acting King, Haley. Acting King. Besides, when my father gets better I will go back to being the Prince", he informed.

"What if he doesn't get better? What if he never recovers", she was shaking.

"Haley, what are you trying to say?", he grew angry.

"No, I don't mean it like that. Nathan let's be realistic. King's don't have girlfriends, do you even realise what you're saying right now?", tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"Haley", he was worried.

"I knew I should have never gotten involved with a royal. A prince, now king. I made a big mistake", she was choking.

"That's not fair", he cried.

"Not fair? What about me? My name, my families name, will be forever tarnished in the eyes of the media, the people that make up this country. And that's okay with you?", she whimpered.

"I'm not asking for your kidney Haley. I'm just asking for you to support me, to trust me on this. Listen to me, I don't know what kind of King I'm going to be. Hell, I still don't know what kind of Prince I am. But if there's one thing that I do know, is my love for you.", he sighed.

"I keep falling in love with you and each time is harder than the last. Every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. Don't ever think you have to ask for my affection because you don't, and you never did. The more love I give you the more I have bursting inside of me... crazy, huh? The more love we share the more it multiplies." his eyes were locked on hers.

Did he just say he loved her? She was taken by surprise, although she felt the same way she didn't know how to reciprocate.

"Meet me half way here?", he sighed.

He held out his hand for her to take. She complied, but instead of shaking hands like everyone else, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Haley felt her face flush warm and the hairs on her neck stand. Something fluttered in her stomach. She didn't know what that feeling was.

Haley thought it was a bizarre sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant. In that moment she knew that if she spoke, her words would fumble and she wouldn't be able to make her usual witty remarks. Right there and then, she was at a loss for everything; no words, no breath, no thoughts. The only thing that came out of her mouth at that moment was an okay, and even then it came out shaky and quiet.

"I-I. I-I, love, I love. I love you too Nathan", she whispered.

"I was hoping you did", he smiled.

Seduction was what Nathan did best, moving into Haley's personal space with just the right look of heat in his eyes. He didn't just look at a woman, he looked into her as if he knew her desires. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension.

She was trying to be indifferent. It doesn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. She thought. She didn't lean in, didn't make it easy or seemed too keen. Then he brushed my hair back from her shoulder and moves in so close she could feel his lean body pressed up against her.

The look in her eyes said she was afraid of him more than anything. She sat completely petrified under his command, her lips quivering while his hands cornered both her sides. Her breathing hastens, the intense rhythm of her heartbeat undergoes an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt as his hand slithers toward her body, searching smoothly for the seam of her dress.

She felt his warmth and already her mind had placed their lips together. But instead, he leaned in to caress her neck, slow and gentle. He made me wait and she can hardly bare it. She wanted his lips now, she wanted his kisses. Then he cupped her face in his hands and gave her what she wanted.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

As they kissed, the rain decided to join them to paint a picturesque scenery like something out of a movie. The rain ran down their faces to where their lips met, both of them tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brought them to new heights. Nathan pushed his lips in more firmly and the wave that ran through her was intoxicating, making her head swim as she pulled back to take in his beautiful face.

"I can give you my heart, but that's all I can give you, Haley", he smiled.

"That's enough for me, I trust you.", she was quivering, looking up at the sky.

"I really love the rain", she smiled.

"Rain falls like God's own poetry; each drop is a single letter in a song that takes eons to sing. It has always been music, always called to me in ways I cannot explain. When the patter of the drops tumbles from grey skies the melody brings serenity no matter the chaos in my life. Rain. Blessed rain.", he was beaming as she giggled.

"Spoken like a true poet", she winked.

"Or like a prep school snob", he laughed.

She sighed as she looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"What about your mum? She's not exactly the biggest fan of me", she sighed.

"What about her? This is my life, Haley. Not hers. She's gonna have to get used to that."

"Well, I hope you two have done whatever talking you needed to do. But it's raining quite heavily now. Come inside", interrupted her mother as she motioned for them to come inside.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand as they made their way into her house. There stood her father, sister, and mother.

"I need to talk to all of you", Nathan demanded.

"Sit, what is it, boy?", asked her father.

"I'm sure you all know by now, that I will be the acting king"

"Yes, we are aware", added her mother.

"I would be eternally grateful if you would all join me at my official King ceremony, at the palace"

They were surprised by the offer, Haley included.

"Now, what would a bunch of lower class commoners, be wanting to do at a palace. Unwanted scum is what we are", jested her father.

"Mr. James, have you seen a potato", Nathan asked.

"Excuse me?", he replied offended

"Pardon me, I don't mean to sound like I am questioning your intellect, but bare with me. Have you seen a potato Mr. James", he repeated.

"Don't be so daft son, of course, I have seen a potato", he yelled

"Now these potatoes are all different colours on the outside right? Some are more yellow; some are browner. Some have more scratch marks, and dents than others. All look different from the next"

"Where the hell are you going with this?", her father grew angrier.

"Bare with me. You see, there all different types of potatoes right?", he asked.

"Yes", sighed her father.

"So I can even go as far as saying, potatoes are like humans"

"This boy is our next king and he has officially lost his mind. Tax money well spent", her father cried.

"Bare with me", he repeated.

"Nathan, is there a point to this story?" whispered, Haley looking nervous.

"Yes. Now I've painted a picture in your minds about all different types of potatoes we have. But when we peel these potatoes, what is revealed? Beneath all the different types of skins and dents and colours of potatoes, what is hidden away is all the same. No matter what type, no matter what colour. All the same", he smiled.

"Your point being?", added her father.

"We're the same me and you", Nathan smiled again looking at her father.

"We were all humans until race disconnected us, religion separated us, politics divided us and wealth classified us. We all bleed the same colour, Mr. James"

"Yes, I have more power, status and wealth than you have. But just like those potatoes, we are all the same on the inside. We all bleed the same colour. All these words, 'scum', 'lower-class', 'commoner', were invented by arrogant higher class animals who fail to see what I see. I don't think of you like that at all, I never have and I never will", he concluded.

"Well, I'll be damned", jested her father.

"Please come to the ceremony. I insist. King's orders", he smiled as he looked at Haley.

"Here are your official invitations. The ceremony is tomorrow, I will look for you", he smiled.

"Thank you, son", smiled Haley's mother as she hugged him.

Nathan smiled as he shook her father's hand and hugged her little sister, saying his goodbyes. He then walked over to Haley, he smiled.

"I will look for you", he said proudly.

As he leant foreword her pulse raced. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of her face, resting just in front of her cheek, but with one swift slide of his thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into his eyes she saw deep pools of blue that displayed his soul.

His lips touched her cheek. Time stopped. Her heart came to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat. Their fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of her face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled.

A hot blazing fire pulsed through her. A small grin crept onto Haley's face and her cheeks painted themselves rose red. He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own. And with that, he left, followed closely his bodyguard of course. Haley was left breathless.

"Quite the charmer", smiled her mother.

"Isn't he", Haley whimpered.

* * *

 ** _-The next day came and Nathan was suited and booted all ready for his Kingship honour to be placed before him—_**

A knock sounded at Nathan's bedroom door.

"Who is it?", he yelled.

"It's me, Luke"

"Come in"

Lucas walked inside. Looking around Nathan's grand room, Nathan stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie and making a few last minute touches to his hair.

"Looking good", said Lucas as he stood behind him looking at the mirror.

"Thank you", replied Nathan.

"How did you do it then?", Lucas sighed

"Do what?"

"Become acting king? We all know that was going to be me, Nathan. Don't play dumb with me", he cried.

Nathan stopped adjusting his tie and turned around.

"What on earth are you blabbering on about now Luke?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with me"

"Ok, seriously. I swear to you; I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Then how are you becoming king?"

"Because of your medical diagnosis, Luke. You know what. Your mental health isn't exactly brilliant right now?", Nathan sighed.

"I may have slight depression, a hint of bipolar and traces of schizophrenia, but that doesn't mean anything", he sighed.

"Luke, trust me on this one. I don't even care about this. I just wanna do one thing, to make our father proud of me. That's all. He's always been proud of you, he's always showed you the upper hand and favoured you above me. He's never thought of me as anything but the good for nothing second kid", Nathan whimpered.

"Make us all proud", Lucas sighed as he patted him on the shoulder, leaving the room.

As Lucas walked outside the room he saw Queen Deb standing by the door looking guilty.

"What the hell are you doing?", Lucas yelled.

"I'm going to wish my son good luck", she smirked as she pushed passed him.

"I'm your son too?", he yelled.

"Right, if that's your story" she sneered as she entered Nathan's room.

Lucas stood there dumbfounded, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

"I will get to the bottom of this", he looked concerned.

Deb walked in Nathan's room, to find him fixing his tie.

"Here let me", she smiled as she started adjusting his tie.

"You know when you were a boy, you used to come to my room and beg me to fix your school ties for you. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

"Well, things change don't they mother", he snarled.

"There, all done. You look just like your father", she looked up at him.

"Dad's not dead mom", he sneered.

"I know that", she choked

"You are the new king, son. Make me proud", she smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I will. I'm doing it for father. To make him proud, to be the man I know he want's me to be", Nathan said proudly.

"Oh, your deadbeat of a father never wanted any of that for you, he only wanted it for your brother Lucas. You were just there, living in his shadows. But me, I always fought for you. I always wanted the best for you.", she smiled

"Is that why I'm the next king and not Lucas? Mother what did you do?", he grew suspicious.

"Now. Why would I do anything?", she frowned.

"Lucas came to my room and told me how did I pull all of this off, obviously I had no idea what he was going on about. So how did you pull this off, mother? To get me to become king instead of the actual successor?", he jeered.

"Nonsense, I did no such thing", she cried.

"Mother I never said you did anything? I'm simply asking you, how on earth am I, King?", he questioned.

"Lucas has many mental illnesses, he's depressed, bipolar, borderline schizophrenic. You know that", she felt uneasy at the confrontation.

"But- mot", he was cut off by his secretary.

"Your highness, they are ready for you", said Aston.

"This is not over", he snarled as he walked outside the room.

Deb stood there feeling uneasy. The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not un-do. She could make amends in subtle ways, but the confession was out of the question, even to her priest. Only in her silent prayers could she speak her heart to God and beg for His mercy.

She didn't feel like she deserved the love of her son but she clung to it and hung the shreds of her sanity on it. She prayed that one day she would feel removed from her sin, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar. She had to believe in redemption and rebirth, she had to leave her deeds in past and move on.

"You are the only real king Nathan. Not that illegitimate brother of yours. I will avenge you son. For everything." She whispered to herself as she walked out.

* * *

 ** _-Haley and her family managed to grace their presence within the palace. They found their seats and sat down. Haley wanted to see Nathan before his big kingship ceremony. To wish him luck. She asked Jared to show her where he was. Not before she was confronted by his mother..—_**

"Oh, good lord. It's her majesty", jested Jared as he pre-warned Haley.

"Damn, what do I do? Shit, I'm scared", she panicked.

"Say, good afternoon your majesty and courtesy to her."

"Right. And then?"

"Just stay silent and listen to whatever she has to throw your way. I'm sorry", he jeered.

Deb walked over to Haley, she looked her up and down and shook her head in disgust.

"Jared, so nice of you to be escorting, Shaylee around the palace today", she mocked.

"It's Haley", he answered.

"Your majesty", he added.

"So, Kaylee. You're the girl whose got my little boy wrapped around your finger then", she remarked.

"Your majesty", Haley felt anxious as she curtseyed.

"So, he invited you then I take it.", Deb remarked.

Haley stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I can see you understand the magnitude of this. So take a step back and ask yourself, where your place is, in all of it. Don't be influenced by me or anything else. Simply look into your heart and truly ask yourself, where you belong. Regardless of the answer, he belongs to America now. The American people.", with that she walked away leaving Haley nervous.

"Ignore her, she always has had a problem with his royal highnesses' girlfriends. Don't take it personally", added Jared.

"Do you still want to see him?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do", she smiled.

"Right this way.", Jared escorted her to where Nathan was waiting to be called to the ceremony.

Jared opened the doors to one of the room's leading her in. There stood Nathan sitting down looking at his phone. He looked up and his face lit up.

"Haley! You made it!", he was ecstatic as he ran up to her and embraced her in his arms.

In his embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no wind, no rain. Haley's mind was at peace. How could it be that she hadn't seen Nathan's love for what it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free. She felt her body press in, soft and warm. This was the love she'd waited for, prayed for. She inwardly thanked God and hugged all the tighter. A love like this was to be cherished for life. Finally, she was home. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I couldn't have done this without you", he said.

"You can Nathan. You're a brave soul, I believe in you.", she smiled

"I'm really scared Haley", he jested.

He looked over at Jared.

"Jared, a moment please", he asked as Jared nodded and left the room, closing the doors.

Nathan walked up to the door's and locked them.

"My mother is up to something; I don't know what. I feel like she's the reason I'm becoming king", he said as he turned around walking towards Haley.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Today, Lucas came unto me and asked me how I did this. How I became next in line to become king"

"Doesn't Lucas have a mental illness?"

"He does, but I'm confused and scared"

"Look at me", she smiled

"This is your life now. This is your chance to prove to the world, you're not just some playboy prince. To show them that you really are a humble, true, passionate human being. Who genuinely cares about the people and is willing to make a difference and take a stand. To be the voice of the voiceless, to help and assist. To the best of his ability. I know you can do that. I believe in you", she leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

He leaned back and smiled, moving his way to her neck. She suddenly felt a hot breath on my neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they made contact with her neck. His hand ran through her hair, as the kiss became harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around her waist, and he pulled her close to his cologne scented body. His kisses were now on her shoulders and then in her hair.

Nathan gracefully lifted her up from the floor as he cautiously laid her down on his bed, she was unaware of what his plans for her. He moved her hair away from the right side of her neck and she shut her eyes.

She knew what she wanted him to do. She had been longing for his touch for many days, and he was here, ready to fulfil all her sexual desires. Her insides craved his touch. _She_ craved his touch.

As soon as his moist, plump lips imprinted on her neck, she lost all rational thought, she was just consumed at the thought of him and her showing their ever growing love for each other. She was amazed at how one touch of his lips could hitch her breath.

His right hand dropped to her thigh, pulling up the skirt that hung so loose just above her knees. She couldn't move even if she tried, like his fingers had short circuited her mind in the best possible way.

His eyes searching for hers. She smiled and kissed him back as he knew she would. With her lips she felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing.

Nathan's finger tips were electric, they had to be, for wherever they touched Haley's skin tingled in a frenzy of static. As his hands moved over her skin her body had a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast.

His head moved around to her left ear and he whispered what was coming next. Suddenly her body was off pause-mode and she pulled back for a kiss that was both soft and hard. Both of us them in an intoxicated dance of limbs.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door. Both Nathan and Haley jumped up, Nathan quickly fixed his shirt and hair. He looked over at Haley and she fixed her skirt and hair.

"Your Royal highness, they are waiting for you", yelled Jared.

"Dammit", he cried as he looked over at Haley and held her hand. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You ready?", she asked.

"More than I'll ever be", he jeered.

Both Nathan and Haley walked out of the room hand in hand. They walked to the hall where the ceremony was taking place, they walked in holding hands and everyone's eyes on him, but his eyes were only on her. His mother shook her head at her son's stupid choices yet again. Haley's parent's sat there impressed. Nathan and Haley made their way to the front of the hall.

"Are you ready your royal highness?", asked the Priest

He looked over at Haley and smiled, he then looked back at the priest.

"More than I'll ever be", he said confidently.


	5. Ain't no cure for love

**Ain't no cure for love**

* * *

"I solemnly promise, I swear to Govern and Rule the people of the United States, American monarchy, and its overseas territories, I promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of my power. I promise to maintain the true profession of the gospel. I will execute my judgements with mercy.", he said. After the Priest.

I will be benevolent and noble in matters of conscious. I will gravely castigate those who betray the crown. All this I promise to do. So help me God.", Nathan repeated after the Priest as the world watched on.

The priest handed him over the book.

"And now before, God and men, with a kiss you will seal your place in this kingdom. Take your place upon the greatest throne on earth.", the priest narrated.

Nathan placed his hand over the book as he was sworn in as King. Haley stood there as everyone clapped. The tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She was too sad to cry out or wail, she just stood there as still as a statue while the magnitude of this situation swept over her. For once again she was lost in the torrid vortex of the moment. It was a moment that carried her forwards until only death could release her from it's clutches. She was forever tormented by a past that could not be undone.

She was scared at what this meant for her, what weight she would now have to carry as she was the King's girlfriend. As everyone shook hands and hugged Nathan, Haley stood there in a daze.

"Haley", came a voice from the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

It was Nathan, he had fought the way through the crowds of people congratulating him, to be with her. Her face lit up.

"Hey, King Nathan", She smiled.

He laughed as he brought her in for a hug. Nathan wrapped her in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms. She didn't want to leave. It felt as if when she was in his arms and all her pain went away - mental and physical, mostly the depressing pain. If she could only stay in his arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people. She could only hope. He pulled back, he still had his arms around her waist as she was close to him.

"Oh, hey, by the way, I forgot to tell you earlier. We have to go out and celebrate. Would you care to join me?", he smirked.

"I would love to, where are we going?", she questioned.

"It's a surprise", he smiled.

"Where are your parents? I want to thank them personally for coming. They did come didn't they?", he pondered as his eyes scanned the room.

"Yes, they should be here somewhere", she said as he also looked around.

Nathan took her hand and moved his way through the crowd.

"Mr. and Mrs. James! There you are. God, it's so lovely to see you", he smiled as he finally found them. He embraced Haley's father in a tight hug and then kissing her mother's hand.

"Finally, a familiar face", smiled her mother.

"Congratulations son, you're a king!", her father said as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you all coming. Thank you for making the trip down here", he smiled.

"It was really no trouble at all.", added her sister.

Haley laughed, as she looked at Nathan interacting so gracefully with her family as if he had known them for years.

"I must ask your permission for something", he said.

"Yes, and what might that be?", asked her father

"Becoming king calls for a celebration, of course, I was wondering if I could take your daughter with me to celebrate", he smiled.

"And where might that be?"

"It's a surprise, but please trust me when I say I have the best security team in the world, and also I would never let anything happen to her"

"Nathan"

"Please, it would mean everything", he pleaded.

"Well, Haley? You're not exactly a little kid anymore.", said her father.

"Dad, please. I'll be good, I promise", she asked.

"Sure, but be safe", he smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much!", she jumped with joy as she embraced her father in a hug as her and Nathan left.

Nathan held tightly onto Haley's hand as he exited with Haley and made their way to an awaiting Rolls Royce. Nathan smiled as he looked over at Haley.

"I'm glad I'm celebrating this with my girl tonight", he smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Your girl hey?", she laughed.

"Oh, yes"

Though her lips were pretty, it is the feel of them that sent Nathan's mind into a sensual state of intoxication. That's why he reached towards her face and touched them lightly before the urge to kiss her took over. Shifting sideways, he looked at her, his eyes glistening in the darkness.

She knew what was coming and glanced away, then shyly looked back at him. His hand reached under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. Suddenly she saw him, his eyes revealing more than his words could express. Her lips parted and their breaths mingle. Her heart fluttering as he drew her to his lips.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers.

She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp. Lust and desire. However, before she could ponder about it further, he yanked her to him and covered her mouth again with a hungry kiss.

As their lips crushed together, she felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened my mouth with a low moan.

He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Haley's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more.

She was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection.

He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Haley felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Nathan gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else.

He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. Haley felt a smouldering heat deep within her as Nathan's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

The driver then drove them to the airport. As they arrived, Nathan and Haley looked around. The driver opened the door, to a runway with a private jet standing before them.

"Nathan! What on earth?", she said astonished.

"Ever been to Spain?", he smirked as he grabbed her hand and guided her to the plane.

"What about my clothes? What abo—"

"I already asked your parents beforehand, and just asked them again in front of you for your peace of mind. Your mom had all your clothes packed, and everything else you need. It's already in the plane, alright?"

"Wow, you have just thought of everything, haven't you? What would you have done if I said no?"

"Not possible, you can't possibly say no to a King now can you?", he winked.

The airplane had the look of a billionaire's private jet. There were no rows of seats, only the most elegant leather couches and coffee tables with ornate cabriole legs. There were plush curtains at the windows and a plasma screen as large as a movie theatre.

"God, even your plane is magnificent", she smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet", he smirked as he showed her more extravagant things within the plane.

Nathan came to her like ice for her whiskey, taking that keen edge off the hard liquor. He pulled me into a heady trance, letting the love flow through her quicker than fire in the dry wood. Suddenly she was swamped with a feeling that she'd rather die than let go of him, rather wither away than loose.

His love was her valour, her virtue, the very best parts of her, combined like naked copper wiring. Him and her, we were born to spark together, born to run the same course.

They sit down opposite each other as the plane begins it's course, to a location known to everyone but Haley.

He sat back and relaxed in the chair as he looked out of the window.

"Hell of a view isn't it?", Haley smiled as they overlooked the city.

"It's okay, but you're more beautiful", he said with confidence as she melted in his words.

"Quite a sweet talker aren't you", she smiled.

* * *

 ** _-2 hours into their journey-_**

"What do you want from this Haley?", he looked scared.

She looked confused.

She shook her head, wrapping her fingers around her phone.

"I know I want love, but I also want to stand on my own feet. I want a relationship where we are a "we" and two separate "I's." Like sitting on a teeter totter. When you first get on, it's a little scary, but you have to trust the other person won't let you crash to the ground—that they won't jump off.", she stopped and looked to see his reaction.

He was focused on each and every word, as though he was drawn to it like a magnet. She continued.

"Together, we are balanced and count on and support each other. Sometimes, everything is just even—balanced. We're both in the flow. When one of our lives is on a real high, the other holds them there, letting them ride the wave, appreciating them in all their glory—loving them unconditionally. And sometimes, together, we just enjoy the ride. The joy of just balancing life together.", she bit her lip.

"Me too", he smiled.

These next few hours would either pass as a blip in the course of her life, or they would be the final trauma that broke her. Nathan would never admit his fear. He can be at a level that would induce paralysis in others and yet he carries on as if nothing is wrong. Not a man in a thousand could spot his tension.

He is the swan, swimming over the late, even if a great monster is coming his way with mouth open. Still he smiles and never quickens his pace.

"Never let the enemy know they have you on the run and sometimes run when it isn't necessary, keep them guessing Haley."

"What?", she sounded confused.

"Just keep that in mind", he demanded.

Nathan was quiet tonight, not like him at all, mister chatter himself. She used to the long tales, the rambling, the quick wit. She bit her inner lip for just a half second before sitting next to him, flicking her hair in the fading light of the evening. He spoke before she got the chance.

"I love you." He said.

There was something in his candour that worried her, this wasn't Nathan. He wasn't usually direct like this.

"I love you, Haley. I love you with everything that I am but I'm so scared that if you stay with me you'll get hurt."

So this was it. It's his sense of chivalry that's holding him back. She didn't know whether to hit him or hug him.

"Those are my choices, Nathan. Isn't that what truly defines us? Not the darkness that wallows in the recesses of our minds but the things we do to better the world?"

He looked away, she knew his eyes were full of emotion he didn't want to share.

"Nathan, what's wrong", she put her hand on his face, turning it towards herself.

He took a deep breath.

"I can feel the cage closing in, the sealing off any viable exit. I dreamt last night of sitting in church as a masked man painted over every window until every last one of them was black. I awoke before the dawn into blackness and my heart almost exploded for fear it was true. If every door closes, every window concealed, I cannot complete the mission that is my purpose. To be a great king.", he stopped and shook his head.

The fear is a weight on my ribs and a dull ache in my eyes, an unwillingness for my mouth to lift past neutral. I can double down on my efforts for a victory or sit back and be prey - sheep or lion - my choice, my path.", he bit his lip as he gulped.

"I'm not allowed to be afraid. I'm not allowed to show the tenseness that grows in my head and heart. I am to be "warrior" and "protector," preferably wrapped up with "comedian" to ease the others. There is a height at which manhood is expected regardless of age and I simply reached it faster than my peers." He was shaking.

"A few growth spurts too many and childhood is gone well before the teen years begin. So I rise to the expectations; I stand tall no matter what comes my way, sword was drawn and resting on the ground beside me. It is not for me to regret who I am but to fulfil the destiny given. So I ball up the fear when I must, allow it to seep out when it's safe, and know that head lies a path I was born to follow.", he continued.

"Listen to me. You're allowed to be scared, you're allowed to have reservations about this. You are the youngest king in the history of this great monarchy. Of course, you're scared and petrified. You're allowed that. The world is indeed full of peril, and in it, there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater", she put her forehead on his.

"And now these three remain faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love. Remember one thing, the things you do for yourself are gone when you are gone, but the things you do for others remain as your legacy.", she drew him in closer.

"The important thing is to remember to have hope. Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic.", she looked him dead in the eyes.

"The best way to not feel hopeless is to get up and do something. Don't wait for good things to happen to you. If you go out and make some good things happen, you will fill the world with hope, you will fill yourself with hope. I believe in you, Nathan. I know, I know with all my heart and soul you will do an amazing job. It's okay to be scared. But it's not okay to give up, on this. Or on us", he looked back at her.

"Haley", she felt his warm breath on her face as she shook her head. She placed her finger on his lips.

"It isn't as bad as you sometimes think it is. It all works out. Don't worry. I say that to myself every morning. It all works out in the end. Put your trust in God, and move forward with faith and confidence in the future. The Lord will not forsake us. He will not forsake us. If we will put our trust in Him, if we will pray to Him, if we will live worthy of His blessings, He will hear our prayers.", she kissed him on the forehead as she brought him in for a tight hug.

"What if I mess up? What if I make a mistake?", he whimpered.

"Then go to the world. Stand in front of God, and stand in front of the people and tell them you are human. You make mistakes, because you are not perfect. Make your mistakes, take your chances, look silly, but keep on going. Don't freeze up.", she hugged him tighter as he lay on her chest.

"When you find your path, you must not be afraid. You need to have sufficient courage to make mistakes. Disappointment, defeat, and despair are the tools God uses to show us the way", she kissed his head.

"I love you so much", he said as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling safer than ever.

"Don't ever leave me, Haley", he whimpered.

"I won't", she replied as she cradled him.

* * *

 ** _-They finally landed in their destination. The pilot made an announcement-_**

"Hello and welcome to Rio de Janeiro, local time here is 16:54pm, and the local weather here is a pleasant 65 degrees.", the pilot announced.

"RIO? Rio, Brazil Rio? Oh-my-goodness!", she was shocked.

"Surprised?", he smirked.

"Very. Goodness, Nathan! Rio?", she was still astounded

They made their way to a private resort as they settled in. Nathan got out his laptop and put on FaceTime.

"Who are you calling she asked?"

"No, one, I've just always wanted to do those photo-shoot things' with someone, on FaceTime", he chuckled.

"And now seems like the perfect time?", she said as she sat next to him.

"Yes, since you're here with me", he smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Here, let me", she said as she pressed on the different filters, as she and Nathan posed for silly pictures.

Nathan, kissed her neck as she giggled. She quickly got up as she sighed.

"God, is it hot in here or is it just me?", she winked.

Was she leading him on? He laughed as he followed her. He looked her up and down.

"Jesus," Haley breathed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes as Nathan undid the last button and then slowly peeled off her blouse. Nathan moved up close and reached around to undo Haley's bra, she shuddered as the bra fell to the floor.

"God, they're beautiful," Nathan breathed.

Nathan whispered, his eyes now gazing at Haley's chest. Gingerly at first, then with growing assuredness, he ran her hands over Haley's breasts, Haley gasped at the touch.

He cupped them in his hands and gently kneaded them as he moved his lips close to hers.

"Perfect.", he whispered.

When their lips touched, a bolt of heat surged through Haley's body, and she pulled Nathan closer. Her tongue touched Nathan's, and then she felt Nathan's hand in her hair, drawing her head closer, the kiss growing more passionate. Then Nathan's hands began to work feverishly at the zipper along Haley's back, and they broke the kiss as the dress slipped to the floor.

Driving his tongue into her mouth, she wanted his warmth to devour her. An evident and tender throbbing was clearly in performance between her thighs. Her hand slipped into his trousers. The circumference of his erection exceeds her hand remarkably. The familiarity of her heart pounding as she felt some pre-leakage onto her palm was reassuring.

As there is no objection, she let his hand travel slowly down the perfect curve of her back. It was considerably warm everywhere he touched. To his surprise, she arched her back and moved herself up, causing his fingers to slip further down between her cheeks. She was writhing in ecstasy at all of this stimulation.

He could feel her fingers working furiously on her clit as she teased her tight ass. Her movements seemed to implore him for more, so as her breathing and pace quickened he slowly eased two fingers deeper.

The sudden fullness caused her moans to deepen and become louder. She started to orgasm her body stiffened. She could feel his fingers move from her clit to back inside her completing the feeling. She breathed deeply through a long and satisfying orgasm.

He eased his fingers out of her and rolled her onto her back. His cock was rock hard and she wondered where they might go from here. She shifted and looked at him lustily.

From under the pillows, he grabbed a scarf and blindfolded her, "Don't worry baby, you can trust me."

Another scarf to secure her arms to the bedposts. Fuck it was tight; was he hurting her? Maybe. She was spread eagle; perfect, naked, all his to do as he wished.

Surprisingly she was not afraid; just hugely turned on; she had learned enough he would not hurt her; this was their way of releasing the stress of the day. Then go back to their lives. Life was good.

They were fucking rock stars in bed; she trusted every fucked up thing they wanted to do or try. Yes, she must trust him. The adventure was what she was after. He was the answer.

As he slowly traced an ice cube down her thigh to right behind her knee, down to her toes, drawing circles around her cunt with the quickly melting ice cube. His breath was so close, so hot. He paused for his own amusement over her mound; She was already so wet and ready for him.

He thrust inside, Fire burst within her, spreading over her breasts. Of their own volition, her hands slid up his muscled arms and she gripped his shoulders and moaned again.

She twisted and pressed her breasts against his chest, trying to increase the sensation on her taut, aching nipples. However, her stays prevented it. Her frustration vibrated deep in her throat, another longer, more intense moan.

He lifted his head.

It was done.

Ended.

They both breathed heavily as he got off of her, smiling. They caught their breaths as he looked over at her.

"Well. That was—", she was cut off

"Everything I wanted and more", he smiled as he looked over at her.

She giggled shyly.

"I just had sex with a king. There's a sentence I thought I'd never say", she laughed.

"And I just had sex with the most perfect, most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on", he kissed her cheek.

"I love you.", he smiled

"I love you too", she replied.

"Can you- uh? Untie me?", she giggled.

"Oh, damn. Sorry", he laughed as he pulled the scarves from the bedposts.

"We can try handcuffs next time", she teased.

"God, how did I get so lucky?", he smiled.

"It helps that you're hot", she laughed.

-The next morning—

"Err, have you seen my laptop?", he looked worried.

"It was on the dresser yesterday? You left it there, we didn't move it?", she looked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's not here? We didn't go anywhere last night, we never left the room?", he looked confused.

"I'll call hotel security, and ask them", she said.

Nathan nodded as he grabbed his phone.

"Fuck", he stood there in shock as he put his hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"I can't believe this is happening", he showed her, his phone.

"The new King's sex tape! What a way to start off the kingship", read the headline.

Nathan and Haley stood there in shock.

"Someone must have stolen my laptop and sold the sex tape", he bit his lip

"Sex tape? Nathan what the fuck? We didn't make a sex tape?", she was angry

"We were on the video recording thing, maybe we left it recording?", he looked at her.

He bit his lip as she was shaking.

"This isn't happening", she cried.


End file.
